


mind over (you don't) matter

by coricomile



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Does this still count as incest?, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: There's something about the other Dean that makes Samuel feel sticky and wrong. His voice is lower. Eyes harder. Body riddled with more scars than Samuel's Dean. He looks perfectly at home in his own skin, but there's nothing spoiled about him. There's no refinement to him. Instead, there's an angry, bitter man with Samuel's brother's face, stuffed under three layers like he's been frozen inside.It doesn't stop him from falling into the other Dean's bed.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/HunterCorp Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	mind over (you don't) matter

**Author's Note:**

> For the "doggy style" square on my kink bingo card! 
> 
> I will also never be over the HunterCorp brothers being introduced with _I Want You_ by Savage Garden, but that's a whole other story that has nothing to do with this one.

There's something about the other Dean that makes Samuel feel sticky and wrong. His voice is lower. Eyes harder. Body riddled with more scars than Samuel's Dean. He looks perfectly at home in his own skin, but there's nothing spoiled about him. There's no refinement to him. Instead, there's an angry, bitter man with Samuel's brother's face, stuffed under three layers like he's been frozen inside. 

It doesn't stop him from falling into the other Dean's bed. 

Samuel gasps against the pillow, breathing in drugstore soap and old sweat. Dean's bed is cheap and wobbly, the foam sinking under Samuel's knees as he fumbles to find purchase. Dean doesn't help and Samuel doesn't want him to. He wants the rough hands on his hips. Wants the teeth sinking into his shoulder blade. Wants the body shaking thrusts that hurt as much as they make his whole body feel like it's full of fireworks. He wants Dean to dirty him up. 

Dean locks an arm around Samuel's waist, Samuel's cock trapped between his stomach and the bend of Dean's elbow, wet smearing into Dean's skin. Dean holds him in place, fucking into him at his own leisure, ignoring the high whine Samuel can hear himself making as his cock drags over the thick muscle of Dean's forearm. It's degrading, the whole thing, and Samuel aches with it. 

"Is that all?" He asks, breathless. The sound Dean makes is too dark, too cold, to be called laughter. He sets his teeth against the nape of Samuel's neck, his chest tight against Samuel's back. Sweat slides between them, disgusting and reeking of salt, Dean's whole body bleeding heat. Samuel wonders if Dean draws blood when he kisses, but he won't drop himself low enough to find out. He bites the inside of his own cheek instead. 

"You can't goad me," Dean says. He slows down, locks Samuel in the cage of his body as he pulls back, his cock lighting up every nerve in Samuel's body. He holds there, the fat head of his cock stretching Samuel's rim wide open, impossible to ignore. "You asked for this."

"I asked for you to-" Samuel's voice catches in his throat as Dean thrusts in again, a quick movement that lodges him so deep Samuel can feel it in his stomacb. "I asked you to fuck me."

"Does your Dean do this for you?" Dean asks, coming to a stop when he's balls deep. Samuel squirms against him, tries to get leverage, but he's pinned. Dean is between his thighs, keeping them spread open far enough Samuel's hips are starting to feel it, weight forcing him down until Samuel has to brace himself with his arms to avoid being smothered. 

"Are you asking for tips?" Samuel asks. He turns his head, cheek smashed into the pillow, and gasps in a breath of hot, humid air. He doesn't want to talk about his Dean. He doesn't want to talk at all. 

"If he did it right, you wouldn't be here." Dean grinds his hips forward, a tight circle that makes Samuel's cock jerk. Dean's lips drag over Samuel's shoulder, chapped and hot, catching on the long, thick scar there. He worries it between his teeth and Samuel shivers. His Dean ignores it, like the proof that he'd nearly died is too much to bear. He doesn't want to think about his Dean. 

"Then do it right," Samuel sneers. Dean laughs again, hips still grinding in hard, like there's any possibility that he can get in deeper. Like he can carve Samuel apart from the inside with his dick alone. 

"What, _Samuel_?" He leans harder into Samuel, his weight held up by the strength of Samuel's shaking thighs, and moves the arm around Samuel's waist up to belt his chest, his ragged nails scratching over Samuel's nipple. His other hand curls loosely around Samuel's cock and Samuel moans before he can bite it back. "Does your Dean _make love_ to you?"

"Shut up and do your job," Samuel hisses. Dean squeezes his cock, tapping his ring right under the head, and Samuel hisses for a different reason. 

"Does your Dean know that under all that prissy crap, you're just as dirty and disgusting as I am?" Dean's mouth goes back to that scar, nerveless tissue that feels just as sensitive as Samuel's cock as Dean's tongue slides over it. "That you were willing to beg me to fuck you like he won't?"

Samuel _doesn't want to think about his Dean_. He knocks his shoulder back into Dean's mouth, gets the scrape of teeth and warning growl he's looking for. If he could make Dean bleed, he would. 

"At least I let him touch me. Does your Sam?"

Dean snarls, more monster than man, and snaps his hips. Samuel sucks in a sharp breath when Dean grabs him by the hair, locking his thumb and first finger around the bun that's been falling apart and using it like a handle to yank him up. He braces his shaking, sweaty hands on the sheets and tips his head forward, pulling against the grip. The pain is the _point_.

Finally, Dean fucks him the way Samuel knew he could- brutal and efficient, his whole body thrown into each thrust. Samuel can't catch his breath, can barely think about anything at all other than the pain in his scalp and the beating of Dean's hip bones against his ass and the throb of his cock, still held too tight in Dean's dry, rough palm. Dean bites him across the back, the shoulder, sinks his teeth into Samuel's neck and hangs on while Samuel thrashes. 

Samuel's arms give out, but Dean follows him down, suffocating him. The sounds of their skin hitting echoes off the concrete walls, Samuel's high, gasping grunts filling in the gaps. He feels like an animal, rutting against the sheets with what little room he has. His Dean would be horrified to look at him now. Samuel squeezes his eyes shut and bucks into Dean's thrusts. 

"This what you wanted?" Dean jerks one knee up into Samuel's thigh, forcing it up higher. Samuel chokes on his own spit as Dean drives in over and over and over. 

His orgasm is ripped out of him, Dean's hand in his hair and his mouth on Sam's neck. His whole body jerks, his come soaking the sheets and smearing into his stomach as Dean keeps fucking into him, chasing his own pleasure. It's too much, Samuel's insides one giant nerve Dean's yanking on. It's too much. It's just right. When Dean comes, one arm around Samuel's chest to drag him in as close as possible, Samuel ignores the whisper against his throat. That's not his problem to deal with. 

As soon as Dean rolls off of him, Samuel takes a deep breath and shuffles himself off the bed. His whole body feels like a bruise, his legs trembling under him as he searches for his clothes. He can feel the scratches and red spots on his back, the blooming bruise on the back of his thigh where Dean's knee had jammed into it. The giant, throbbing mark Dean had left on the side of his neck. 

"Better button up, _Samuel_ ," Dean says with a smile that's all teeth. 

Samuel got what he wanted. As he walks quietly down the hall, back to the right Dean, he feels filthy.


End file.
